


Why aren't girls as easy as Martial Arts?

by Momhiru



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, They also might be slightly ooc sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momhiru/pseuds/Momhiru
Summary: He did this for a pretty girl.





	

Budo was walking Ayano home from their date. This had been the most nervous he had ever been. He was even panicking on the way home. He would steal glances at Aishi then anywhere else but her. The walk back was ultimately uneventful as they walked in the dark. His eye caught a rose garden on their way home and he turned to her.   
“Hey Aishi do you like flowers?”  
“Um.. I gue-”  
That was all he needed. He relinquished all his pent up nervous energy and jumped the lady's fence. He dashed to the rose garden. He tugged at the stem. Let go come on. The house lit up. “Why are you doing this? What's wrong with me?” He panicked. By now he ignored the blood gushing from his hand. He snapped the stem from the bush and booked it back to Ayano. The lady came out of her house as he was halfway across her lawn. Adrenaline was rushing through his ears. It blurred out whatever she was screaming at him. He grabbed Ayano’s wrist and took off as fast as he could. 

Once they were at a safe distance he collapsed on the floor gasping for air. He didn't think Ayano would be able to keep up or even be there once he let go. But there she was, standing, waiting for him to catch his breath, patiently.   
“Why did you do that?”  
Budo turned over to looked up at her.   
He didn't reply. He extended the rose out to her. By now it was mangled and covered in his blood with half of the petals missing. She took it though. He got off the ground. His hands were covered in dirt and blood. He sighed. “You think I’d be able to keep my composure for a pretty girl.”  
“Pretty?”  
His face exploded in red. “Oh um yeah of course!”  
“Oh…”  
The two were silent their gaze fixed on the ground.   
“That lady will probably call the cops, we should get home.”  
“Yeah…” Her voice was as monotone as ever. Well that was a dumb idea. He wasn't some rapscallion who was interested in thievery or loitering on private property. He was that guy who yelled motivational quotes in the Martial Arts club room, Budo Matsuda. It was a surprise she even accepted his confession.  
Budo started walking before he realized Ayano wasn't following him. She held her hand out for him stuck to her spot.  
“Come on.” He gestured over.  
“Hold my hand.”  
“My hand is covered in blood and dirt.”  
“Nothing I can't handle.”  
He chuckled a bit.   
“If you say so.” He tentatively grabbed her hand. It was small and rough to the touch. He was careful not to squeeze it so hard in case here were thorns in his hand. He smiled a bit. They walked home like that, the silence that filled them was warm and comforting. 

“Well here we are.You can let go of my hand now if you want.”  
“If it was my choice I would never let go.” She looked almost offended. His face flushed at such a genuine compliment.   
“A-ah well it is late. You're probably tired. I’m sorry, I know-”  
“Budo. I like you alot you don't have to apologize. I wanna go on more dates with you. I’ll see you at school okay?”  
“Oh alright, I-I’ll see you at school then!”  
He turned away. But before he turned, he swear for the first time he saw Ayano Aishi smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere sim is the only fandom I can make decent fics for, the active fandoms I'm in I can't write for at all lol. This was based on a headcannon on tumblr.


End file.
